This disclosure relates generally to connectivity in a data processing system and more specifically to visual connectivity of objects using event propagation in the data processing system. Self-service mash-up and dashboard environments have gained attention in recent years. This type of environment enables users to address specific business needs to aide in solving business problems. An important and common feature in mash-up environments is widget connectivity. Widget connectivity is often used by users to send information using a type of event mechanism from one widget to another specific widget or broadcast an event to all other widgets on the dashboard.